The invention is based on a check valve as defined hereinafter. A check valve of this kind has already been proposed (German Patent Application P 69 26 915.9), in which to reduce noise, a ball serving as a closing element is embraced up to its great circle, by a collar-like portion of a spring-loaded support element. When the valve is opened, the pressure medium is therefore diverted in a hydraulically favorable manner from the free surface of the ball toward the valve seat via the collar-like portion of the support element, and vibration of the moving valve parts is avoided. However, it has been found that vibration can occur when the check valve closes under unfavorable conditions, causing bothersome noise.